


I'm your live wire

by Timetravelersunited



Series: Too Fast For Love [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (kind of), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dildos, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Subdrop, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Nancy Wheeler, Vibrators, Voyeurism, soft domming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelersunited/pseuds/Timetravelersunited
Summary: “No, spit it out. Why the fuck am I here?” he glared at Jonathan and Nancy. Jonathan shot a confused look at Nancy.“You didn’t tell him?”“I thought it would be easier if... you did.” They both looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Billy, who was silently fuming.“What the fuck is going on? I will climb back out this fucking window if one of you doesn’t explain.” Billy uncrossed his arms and fixed them both with an expectant look.“Well…” Jonathan trailed off and glanced back at Nancy.“I heard about the thing that happened with you and Jonathan.” she said calmly. Jonathan lightly blushed and Billy’s blood ran cold.“And..?”“And I want in.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove, Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Too Fast For Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I'm your live wire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Please heed all the tags, this is not beta read so feel free to comment about spelling errors! This is part two of a series, and while I recommend reading the first part the only thing you really have to know is that Jonathan and Billy fucked at a party while Nancy and Jonathan were on a break.

Things returned to a semblance of normalcy in Hawkins. Billy did his best to dodge Jonathan in the hallways when he could. It was easier that way.

Jonathan and Wheeler had gotten back together a week or so after their encounter, and now Billy was a dirty little secret to never be brought up again. He was fine with that. Really, he was. He was used to guys with girlfriends fucking around with him on the side. He just didn’t think it was in Jonathan to do something like that. 

The only class he had either of them in was English, and he could avoid interacting with Wheeler. Keep his eyes down on his desk and pay more attention to the coursework than any other class. Billy told himself it was out of respect for her and not his own feelings of shame. Less about doing it in the first place, and more about just how much he wanted to do it again. There was an ache in his chest that he hadn’t known was there until it was gone.

Billy could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw Jonathan in the halls. He wanted that feeling back, of being fuzzy, not stuck in his own head for just a little bit. But then he would spot Wheeler leaning against a locker next to him, he would see the way they smiled at each other, and he would keep walking with his eyes on the floor. 

As much as he was ashamed of the event, Billy wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had gotten off to the memory. Every so often his mind would wander back to what had happened and he would find himself rubbing one out with Jonathan’s voice echoing in his ears. When the post orgasm clarity kicked in and he would clean himself up and vow to never think about it again. 

Billy got meaner. Or maybe he just stayed as mean as he already was. At this point it was hard to tell. He was irritable to the point that even Tommy told him to fuck off less than halfway through the day. He wanted to say something biting but he just ground his teeth together and nodded.

Billy went to his locker the moment the bell rang for his lunch period. He shoved his textbook in and slammed it shut with a bang. Wheeler— who he hadn’t noticed standing in the hall— flinched and offered him a nervous smile. She had her textbooks clutched over her chest and looked uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. He scowled and waited for her to deliver whatever fucking message she had. Wheeler cleared her throat and took a breath before pausing with an odd look on her face. Billy waited until he couldn’t handle the silence anymore. 

“What?” he snapped. 

She blinked and looked taken-aback for a moment before her expression settled more towards annoyance. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over to my house.” Wheeler huffed and readjusted her stack of books. Billy’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Why would I want… to come to your house?” He asked in a dry tone. Wheeler shrugged in a way that made it seem like she had a reason but just didn’t want to tell him. 

“Jonathan and I wanted to invite you along...” at the mention of Jonathan, Billy’s mouth went dry. As confusing as just Wheeler inviting him over would’ve been, that was even more mystifying. Why would you invite the guy you cheated on your girlfriend with over to your girlfriend’s house? As he went to study her face, Billy became aware that Wheeler hadn’t stopped talking. “...seven o’ clock. Be there?” she quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Lacking an appropriate response, Billy simply nodded. Wheeler smiled and walked back down the hallway. Despite his foul mood, he was interested. 

He spent the rest of his lunch period and subsequent classes wracking his brain for a reason Wheeler would invite him over. Billy came up with a few, but none of them really seemed plausible. Maybe she had found out about what he and Jonathan had done and wanted a talk? That honestly seemed like the most likely scenario, but it made him feel gross. He wasn’t a homewrecker. But if Wheeler had found out why not just interrogate him at school? It didn’t make sense. 

So that’s how Billy found himself sitting in his car on Wheeler’s street at 6:50. His car was idling and he had music playing but he wasn’t really listening to it. In the distance he could see Jonathan’s car parked down the street outside of Wheeler’s house.

Billy was conscious that he was being kind of creepy, parking down the street and all. Though he had also been invited over to someone’s house with no pretense and he vaguely remembered Wheeler telling him to come in through the window? Which… ok. He sat in his car for another few minutes tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and generally just trying to waste time. He waited until 6:57 before shutting off the ignition and stepping out onto the street. 

It was cold, he was barely out of the car and his breath was already forming small clouds as he made his way down the sidewalk. Billy wrapped his arms around himself for warmth and stopped when he reached the end of the Wheeler’s driveway. He could see the light on in what he assumed was Nancy’s room as well as other lights on in the house. Billy shivered as he looked up at Nancy’s window, it wasn’t going to be the easiest climb but he was here now and her room at least looked somewhat warmer than outside.

It looked like the easiest route was to climb up onto the bin that was sitting underneath the window and pull himself onto the roof. So he did exactly that, his arms shook a little doing the maneuver required to get onto the roof, but he managed. There was a ledge that he settled on outside of Nancy’s window and he suddenly felt ridiculous. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Knock? But his fingers were getting stiff from the cold and no matter how awkward the idea sounded he didn’t have any better ones, so he rapped against the glass. He saw Wheeler shuffle over and she slid the window open for him. He braced himself and dropped into the opening. 

His boots hit the soft carpet with a muffled thump, and he quickly scanned the room. Jonathan was sitting on the bed and the space was lit by a lamp in the corner, it felt cozy. Billy immediately felt out of place in the warm atmosphere. Jonathan and Nancy both looked fairly relaxed, they didn’t look how an arguing couple should. He started to get the creeping feeling that there was something obvious he had been missing. 

Nancy slid the window shut and took a seat by Jonathan on the bed. He got the ridiculous feeling like he’d been summoned to the principal's office and was in trouble with his parents.

Billy flicked his eyes back and forth between the two. One of them was going to have to say something eventually. Billy felt oddly nervous. He didn’t like that he wasn’t in control of this situation. There were too many unknowns for him to have any idea what to do or prepare himself for. 

Billy crossed his arms and fixed them both with an unamused expression. Nancy and Jonathan glanced at each other. Jonathan cleared his throat and made like he was going to say something, but then just sighed. Billy was going to lose his fucking mind. 

“No, spit it out. Why the fuck am I here?” he glared at Jonathan and Nancy. Jonathan shot a confused look at Nancy.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“I thought it would be easier if... you did.” They both looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Billy, who was silently fuming. 

“What the fuck is going on? I will climb back out this fucking window if one of you doesn’t explain.” Billy uncrossed his arms and fixed them both with an expectant look. 

“Well…” Jonathan trailed off and glanced back at Nancy.

“I heard about the thing that happened with you and Jonathan.” she said calmly. Jonathan lightly blushed and Billy’s blood ran cold. 

“And..?” 

“And I want in.” she fixed Billy with a domineering expression that made him feel like she was the one in charge. It made him feel… weird. He was still tensed for a hard conversation, but Nancy taking the lead meant he didn't have to. 

“What exactly… do you mean?” Billy let himself relax a little but he was still wary of this whole situation. What the fuck does that even entail?

“Well. The whole reason Jonathan and I had a break was so we could figure out what we liked. He told me about what happened, and I’d like to try it. With you. It doesn’t have to be now, or even soon. But my family isn’t home and you’re welcome to stay.” she scootched a little towards Jonathan and patted the bed next to her. 

Billy had a moment of hesitation, this was definitely something he wanted, but accepting her offer was… acknowledging submission? Which sounded dumb but he usually had to be forced into it. He enjoyed that part, really. But this seemed— softer. All he wanted to do in that moment was curl up next to Nancy and Jonathan and do whatever Nancy told him. He wanted to stay with them. 

Billy walked over to the bed and stiffly sat down next to Nancy. He may be giving in, but only half way. At least that’s what he was telling himself. He made sure to sit far enough away that the dip in the mattress wouldn’t make him fall against Nancy, but she seemed to have other ideas. As soon as he was sitting down she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her side. 

As Nancy was quite a bit shorter than Billy, he ended up with his arm under hers and his face resting on her chest. She was wearing an open-necked shirt and Billy could feel himself flushing. He glanced at Jonathan with apprehension. Most guys would be pretty pissed off if another guy had his face in their girlfriend’s tits. But Jonathan was watching him and Nancy with a heated expression, so Billy slowly wrapped his arms around Nancy’s waist and nuzzled his face against her breast. She sighed, and moved her other hand to cup the back of his head. He started leaving chaste kisses on her collarbone as she carded her fingers through his hair. 

Billy felt warmth blooming in his chest as his world reduced down to the feeling of Nancy’s fingers in his hair and his lips on her skin. He pulled her closer to his chest, and she responded by putting a hand on his hip and coaxing Billy to straddle her lap. She pulled gently on his hair as he started biting and sucking at her neck. Billy groaned as he became aware of how hard he was getting now that his dick was trapped between him and Nancy. He nipped at the skin under Nancy’s jaw and his hips stuttered where he was involuntarily grinding against her thigh. She moaned quietly, running her hands up and down his back. Billy felt another hand on his shoulder that came up to cup the back of his head. He pulled back from Nancy with a gasp and turned towards Jonathan, who pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Nancy reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt while Jonathan worked his tongue into Billy’s mouth. Nancy pushed his shirt off his shoulders and started stroking and groping at his chest. Billy whined into Jonathan’s mouth. Nancy was murmuring something, he wasn’t exactly sure what, he was only catching every couple of words. 

“...beautiful, so sweet… good boy… you’re so pretty Billy…” Jonathan was biting his lower lip and it was becoming too much too fast. He had gotten somewhat of a rhythm going rutting against Nancy’s thigh but his pace was getting erratic. If he sped up at all the sensation happening in his body was going to become overwhelming. He was gripping Nancy’s shoulder with one hand and trying not to squeeze her too hard to give away how much he was struggling. Jonathan was planting kisses on his jaw and had a hand on Billy’s hip. Nancy reached down and started palming his dick through his jeans. That’s what did him in. 

Billy came with a groan low in his throat and let his head fall against Jonathan’s shoulder. He came down from the high pretty fast and he could feel Jonathan shaking with barely contained laughter. Nancy kept a grip on Billy’s waist but swatted Jonathan’s other shoulder.

“Quit laughing, it’s not-” she choked on her own laugh, “-it’s not funny!” Jonathan laughed in earnest while Billy groaned again and flopped the other way to lean on Nancy.

“Jonthan’s being mean to me.” Billy said in a whiny tone. 

“I thought that’s how you liked it.” Jonathan retorted. He took ahold of Billy’s shoulders and rotated him around so his back was to Jonathan’s chest. He pulled Billy back to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Nancy got up from the bed but Billy was more focused on Jonathan’s hard-on pressing against his ass. Billy craned his neck around to look at Jonathan over his shoulder. He had a playful smile on his face as he ran his hands down Billy’s sides and hooked his fingers in the loops of his jeans. He tugged gently on them before lightly running his hands over Billy’s stomach and laying his hands over the fly.

“Why don’t we get these off you, huh?” Jonathan whispered with his lips against Billy’s ear. Billy shivered a little and Jonathan popped the button before working down the zipper. Billy didn’t exactly know where to look so he watched Nancy, who was rummaging in her dresser for something. There was a wet spot that had spread on Billy’s jeans when he came, and not a small one. Jonathan smirked and raised an eyebrow at him as he pushed the jeans down over Billy’s hips. Billy flushed and started stammering something about how ‘sometimes there’s a lot’ but Jonathan shushed him. 

“It’s alright baby. It’s fun when you’re messy.” Billy shut his jaw with a click as Nancy came back from the dresser, holding something he couldn’t quite see. She looked a little nervous, and revealed what appeared to be a bright pink dildo attached to a system of straps. Oh. Billy felt his dick start to harden again as he got the implication of what was going on. He glanced up at Nancy, who had her own eyes lowered to look at his crotch. She met his eye,

“Is this alright with you?” Billy swallowed around the sudden dryness in his mouth and nodded. Nancy started undressing as Jonathan pushed Billy’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles. She pulled her shirt off over her head and pushed her own jeans down. 

She was left in just her underwear and Billy drank in the sight of her. She was pretty, really pretty. Nancy was petite and fairly skinny, but had softness in her chest, lower stomach, and thighs. 

She came to kneel between his knees and tilted her head back to look at him. Billy felt like she was piercing him with her eyes. He suddenly felt a lot more naked despite the fact she was almost as undressed as he was. It dawned on him that as much as he was looking at her, she was also examining him. He had the urge to sit up straighter, present himself for her. He tried to sit up, and shifted on Jonathan’s lap, reminding him of another  _ pressing  _ issue. Jonathan squeezed him in what felt like a warning as Nancy settled between his thighs. 

Jonathan held Billy firmly to his chest and Nancy started working her hands on his upper thighs. She ran her hands up and down, kneading into the muscle of his legs. Nancy began planting feather-light kisses on his inner thighs. Billy could feel heat in his face as he blushed brightly. 

This was new. Every girl he’d slept with so far would rather let him take the lead and get it over with. This was… good. Really good. He hissed as Nancy bit right where the inside of his leg met his pelvis and started sucking a mark into his skin. He let his head fall back against Jonathan’s collar bone and his eyes fall shut. He could feel Nancy’s breath right next his dick, he twitched forward involuntarily and was met with a bruising grip on his hips from Jonathan. Billy gasped and felt Jonathan’s lips on the shell of his ear.

“Stay still.” Billy could feel the growl of Jonathan’s voice reverberating against his back, he nodded mutely and tried to relax. Jonathan eased his hold and wound his arms back around his waist. Nancy wrapped one of her hands around the base of Billy’s dick and mouthed over the head. Billy mewled high in his throat, he grasped for some kind of purchase and ended up white-knuckle gripping Jonathan’s thighs. Nancy took him deeper into her mouth and it felt so good it hurt. He took in shuddering breaths, trying not to let the waves of pleasure washing over him drag him under. Billy could hear his own ragged breathing, feel how his fingernails were digging into Jonathan’s skin. He was shaking. He could hardly discern any of the individual sensations happening in his body, knew that if he tried to hone in on one it would undo him. 

Jonathan was quiet, simply holding him in place and enjoying the show. Billy could hear himself making all sorts of noise, he didn’t have the presence necessary to care at this point. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, his abdominal muscles pulled tight and heat pooling in his lower stomach. He twitched in Jonathan’s grasp but didn’t even think about trying to move. He wasn’t even sure if he could anymore.

Nancy gave a particularly hard suck and pulled off, tightening her fingers around the base of his dick as she did so. It was good she had as Billy was whimpering, the rush of an orgasm barely held back and slowly settling down under his skin. 

“Jonathan?” Nancy’s voice was calm, almost soothing, “Grab the lube for me please.” Jonathan huffed, Billy imagined he was probably rolling his eyes.

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good boy.” Billy cracked his eyes open in time to see Jonathan blushing bright red but with an indignant look on his face. Nancy was smiling. Sharply, but not in a mean way. Just like she knew something they didn’t. Billy looked back to Jonathan, everything felt hazy and slow. Jonathan was lightly petting his hip bone and it tickled a little. He felt like every nerve ending in his body was fried out and could only feel shocks of pleasure. But even through the dazedness he could feel arousal thrumming under his skin like a live copper wire. 

Billy heard the cap of the lube pop open. He was laxed in Jonathan’s arms and was sure were he not being held he would have already slid off the bed. He groaned half-heartedly and heard Nancy hum. 

“You back with us baby?” Nancy rubbed one of his knees in an attempt at getting his attention. Billy just moaned something that he tried to make sound affirmative. Jonathan planted a kiss on his temple and brushed some of the hair that had fallen into Billy’s face back.

He just laid there for a moment, but knew Nancy was waiting for a real answer. Billy swallowed and nodded.

“Please.” his voice came out rougher than he would’ve liked. He sounded strung out, desperate. Billy had a fleeting moment of embarrassment before he remembered he was rock hard in Jonathan Byers’ lap waiting for his girlfriend to fuck him. He was past the point of embarrassment. 

Nancy didn’t bother pushing him to clarify. 

He felt a lubed finger probing at his entrance, slowly pushing inside. She wasn’t wasting any time and one quickly became two, and three. Billy just tried to keep himself relaxed while maintaining control over himself. Nancy set a decent rhythm and he once again tried to find something to focus on. His grip on Jonathan was weaker now, and the arms around his waist were less restraining and more like a seatbelt. Billy lolled his head to the side to look at the dildo on the bed. 

It was a near obnoxious shade of pink, clearly meant to look like a novelty item. It was attached to a harness system with a strap that looked like it went around the waist, and one that looped around each leg. There was some sort of vibrator attached to the base, assumedly for the pleasure of the wearer. It was ribbed, and pretty large, a flared head and three decently sized ridges ending in a flat base. The systematic preparation made more sense the more he looked at the dildo. It was something you would look at and get confused as to how it would fit inside you. His dick twitched at the thought. 

Nancy added a fourth finger, and he groaned lightly at the stretch. She was working him open slower now, trying to avoid pushing him too far. Billy tucked his face against Jonathan’s throat. 

Jonathan, who seemed to be lost in his own unresolved arousal and had started to shift uncomfortably. He was the only one still fully dressed, but seemed to be reticent to point that out. Billy had zoned in on watching Jonathan so much that he almost forgot about the gentle pressure on his insides and the building arousal he was experiencing. It seemed Nancy both noticed this, and had been going easy on him. He felt a spark of white hot electricity run through him as she crooked her fingers and hit his sweet spot. Billy gasped, and shuddered as she did it again. He could hear Jonathan curse under his breath and readjust himself. Nancy slid her fingers out and he whined at the loss. 

Nancy got up from the floor and finally stripped off her underwear. She began adjusting the harness as Jonathan gathered Billy properly onto the bed. He was pliant, simply going where he was put. If he thought he felt dazed last time, this was a whole new level. Every part of his body was humming, the only sensation keeping him tethered was the near ache in his dick from being too keyed up for too long. 

Jonathan glanced up at Nancy, asking permission for something. 

“To your underwear, go ahead.” Jonathan nodded and also got up to undress. Billy rolled his head to the side to watch them, but that was as much effort as he could muster. Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

“You’re really gonna fuck him like this?” he shot the question at Nancy as he kicked off his jeans, Nancy shrugged.

“If he wants it.” 

“Please.” Billy moaned in earnest, “I need it, I need it. Please.” Jonathan crawled back onto the bed and propped himself up on the pillows. He got settled and situated Billy’s head in his lap. Billy cast a pleading glance in Nancy’s direction and spread his legs for her. She smiled and made her way up the bed to settle between his knees. The dildo stuck out proudly from her waist and Billy swallowed nervously. It was about seven inches long from what he could see, but it was thick. Nancy’s small stature only made it look more intimidating by comparison. Billy shifted and tried to loosen his abdominal muscles, make it easier for him to take. 

He looked up at Jonathan through hooded eyes. While Nancy lubed up the dlido Jonathan ran his hands over Billy’s shoulders and down his sides. When he ran his hands back up he pulled Billy’s arms with him and up above his head. Jonathan held his forearms in a loose grip and Billy felt Nancy grab his hips to line herself up. Billy exhaled and as he inhaled Nancy began to push in. 

Billy moaned as he felt the slightly painful stretch of the tapered head pressing into him. His legs fell open and he squeezed Jonathan’s forearms to stay grounded. She paused at the widest point of the head to let him adjust and he whined desperately. He tilted his hips and the tip slid in just a fraction further. He moaned and writhed, straining lightly against the hold on his arms.

“Shh baby, don’t worry. I’m gonna fill you up, just don’t want to hurt you.” Nancy ran a soothing hand up his thigh and rewarded him by pushing in a bit further. He felt the stretch of one of the ridges starting to enter him and gritted his teeth to avoid making some sort of embarrassing noise. The dildo was more unyielding than a real dick and when he spasmed around it he felt every inch pressing back against his insides. He groaned and arched up from the mattress, only causing it to sink a little further into him. He felt like his organs were rearranging themselves to make enough room inside of him for the whole thing. All the while Nancy hushed him and ever so slowly worked it further in. Billy could feel Jonathan shaking under him, trying to deal with his own hard dick at the sight in front of him. 

Nancy finally—  _ finally—  _ bottomed out and Billy almost felt relieved. He was achingly full, left gasping as he felt like the head was somewhere in his stomach. He moaned, whined, wanting to shy away but at the same time wanting her to thrust in deeper. He shuddered and moaned as even that small movement intensified the feeling. The shaft was pressing against his prostate, sending shocks through him even through the overwhelming sensation of fullness. 

He could dazedly hear Nancy cursing under quietly, she was braced over him and seemed to be catching her breath. Billy ground his hips down and they both gasped. Jonathan groaned and Billy could feel his hands flexing around his arms. Billy was dazed, panting, but still keyed up beyond belief. He felt like he was about to float right out of his body but at the same time could feel every nerve ending alight with heat.

Nancy slowly pulled out until just the head of the dildo was pulling on his rim then firmly thrust back in. Billy choked on his own breath and made a litany of near pained noises.  _ Ah- _ ing and  _ mm- _ ing as he tried to hold himself together. His dick was red and weeping, painfully hard. There was a tug-of-war happening in his body between pleasure and pain and it was  _ mind-numbing.  _ Billy finally let out a sob.

“Please— I,” he gasped and swallowed another moan, “please—  _ Nancy. _ ” She gave him another firm thrust and Billy  _ swore  _ he could feel it in the back of his throat. She set a steady pace and Billy’s eyes rolled back in his head and he could no longer help his noises. HIs jaw was slack and he made a filthy vocalization with every thrust. Nancy herself was biting her lip to hold back her own noise and it seemed like Jonathan was ready to start begging to be involved. 

After one particularly hard thrust Nancy stayed buried in him. Her eyes were shut, her eyebrows were knitted together as she shifted her hips against the base of the dildo, groaning as she did. She opened her eyes and met Billy’s hazy gaze.

“Roll over. On all fours.” Despite her clear struggle, her tone was measured and commanding. Billy whined, he had gotten enough used to the stretch that it was no longer painful, but he was still edging in on being  _ way too full.  _ He shifted and half sat up, groaning when that changed the angle. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to pull out so he could turn. She simply stared back. 

“Well? Go on.” Billy stared at her, dumbfounded while he tried to process what her words meant. He realized, and whined again. “What’s the matter? I never said I’d make it easy for you. Besides, I know you like being split open on my dick.” He groaned and started to obey her, very, very slowly. He gasped and paused every time he accidentally hit a sensitive spot. His tired muscles spasmed around the dildo and it  _ ached.  _ But he eventually managed to roll all the way over. Billy’s arms were shaking just from the effort of holding himself up, which wasn’t a problem for very long as Nancy put a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down to his elbows. 

“Jonathan?” Jonathan’s head snapped up from watching Billy to looking at Nancy, “Take your underwear off. And Billy?” Billy groaned into the sheets, “Put that pretty mouth to use, hmm?” 

Jonathan scrambled to comply while Billy focused on trying to hold his own head up from the bed. The change in position only made it feel like Nancy was deeper inside of him, which didn’t even seem possible. Jonathan scootched down the bed until Billy’s head was between his thighs and his dick was almost touching Billy’s lips.

Billy let his head drop down a little and took the head of Jonathan’s dick into his mouth. He was past the point of caring about being sloppy, and just tried to keep his teeth out of the way. He was rewarded with another thrust from Nancy which caused Billy to incrementally pitch forward on his weakened arms. 

Jonathan’s dick hit the back of his throat. Tears formed in Billy’s eyes as he willed down his gag reflex. He moaned around Jonathan’s dick and heard Jonathan himself keen from the back of his throat. 

“Ngh would you  _ look  _ at you two.” Nancy thrust in again and both of them moaned. Billy, from the torturous stimulation on his prostate, and Jonathan from the vibration of Billy moaning around his dick. Nancy set a steady pace that had all of them debauched in moments. Jonathan had a hand threaded in Billy’s hair and was panting desperately. He was flushed bright red and had a distant look in his blown pupils. 

Billy felt Nancy shudder and then drive into him with a brutal thrust right as she wrapped a hand around his cock. Billy choked around Jonathan’s dick as his vision whited out and he spilled over the sheets. He couldn’t do anything but whine and groan, breathing shallowly through his nose as he spasmed around the dildo. He felt Jonathan’s hand tighten in his hair as a warning before he too was spilling hot cum down Billy’s throat. He tried to swallow but ended up having most of it dripping down his chin. Nancy shallowly fucked Billy through both their orgasms, before pushing in with a final thrust and collapsing over Billy’s back. He felt her twitch and quietly moan through her own orgasm but he couldn’t focus on that. He was still  _ so, so full  _ from both ends and while it was way too much he also couldn’t handle the thought of being empty. 

Jonathan was the first to somewhat recover, he pulled his softening dick out of Billy’s mouth and put a hand on Nancy’s shoulder. She groaned and slowly sat back up, she gently eased the dildo out of Billy’s frankly  _ abused  _ insides before ridding herself of the harness entirely. 

The moment he was emptied of all foreign objects Billy collapsed onto the mattress. He just laid face down and  _ breathed.  _ His lips were numb, and while he could distantly register being sore, he couldn’t feel or think anything else. He felt the mattress dip next to him, and someone lifting and easing his head onto their chest. He threw his arms around the person— Nancy— and whined. He felt another person (presumably Jonathan) settle against his back and throw an arm over him as well. Billy soaked in their warmth until he felt like he  _ might  _ be able to think again. Billy cracked his eyes open and waited in silence. 

Jonathan was the first to speak.

“Ok, so, um. Holy shit?” Nancy and Billy both laughed, which Billy immediately regretted as his abdominal muscles were not happy with him currently. Nancy nodded as her laughter trailed off.

“Yeah that was… yeah.” She glanced down at Billy and smiled at him. “Are you ok?” Billy huffed and thought for a moment.

“That was great, and I’m not gonna die.” was what he settled on saying. Nancy nodded again.

“Ok, you have cum on your face… just thought you ought to know.” Nancy paused for a beat, “We should actually probably all get cleaned up… and change the sheets.” Jonathan surveyed the mess that they had managed to make.

“...Agreed”

~~~~

They took turns in the shower and Billy ended up wearing some of Jonathan’s clothes and getting fussed over in the kitchen. 

“I’m fine! I’m drinking water, look.” He took a pointed sip of the glass of water Nancy had put in his hand while making eye contact with Jonathan, who rolled his eyes. 

“I’m just saying that was a hard scene for you and if you  _ aren’t  _ ok you should tell us.” Billy appreciated the sentiment, but he bristled under what he perceived as being coddled.

“Look, I’m  _ fine.  _ As I have already said. Yes, I’ll probably be sore for like a week but I’ll live.” Jonathan looked like he wanted to say something but bit his tongue. Nancy walked into the kitchen and surveyed them suspiciously. She glanced between them for a moment, she was wearing a large worn t-shirt, and what were probably Jonathan’s pants. 

“Alright, I think it’s bedtime for all of us.” she finally said.

“I can drive home.” Billy said at the exact same time Jonathan said, “You’re staying here.” Nancy gave Billy a firm look.

“You’re staying here tonight, and that’s final. Unless you have something you absolutely  _ need  _ to be home for, I’m not letting you leave without proper aftercare, which means cuddling.” Nancy kept staring at him until Billy relented. He quickly finished his water and headed for the stairs. 

Nancy had changed the covers while they had been in the kitchen and Billy ended up sandwiched between Jonathan and Nancy. The lamp had been turned off and the only light coming into the room was through the window. 

“Hey guys?” Billy whispered. Nancy ‘hmm?’-ed and Jonathan grunted to let him know he was listening. Billy hesitated for a moment. “That was… really good.” 

“I’m glad.” Nancy whispered back in a fond tone. The room was silent for a moment.

“Nancy?” Billy whispered again. 

“Yeah?”

“If your family isn’t home, why did I have to come in through the window?”

“...fuck. I forgot.” Jonathan snorted and Nancy whacked him gently. Billy smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
